Burning Island to Research Lab Entrance
|Conditions = Map Effect: Burning Island Flame damage occurs every turn! Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP = 1833 |Beli = 15988 |Rainbow = |Title = |TConditions = |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = Behold! A Samurai of Wano |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP2 = 1833 |Beli2 = 15999 |Rainbow2 = |Title2 = Topknot |TConditions2 = |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = Children of the Biscuits Room |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP3 = 1835 |Beli3 = 19410 |Rainbow3 = |Title3 = Kung-Fu Raccoon |TConditions3 = |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = The Kidnapped Allies |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Map Effect: Burning Island Flame damage occurs every turn! Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP4 = 1662 |Beli4 = 12720 |Rainbow4 = |Title4 = |TConditions4 = |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = Encounter on the Forbidden Island |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 5 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP5 = 1836 |Beli5 = 16026 |Rainbow5 = 1 |Title5 = Samurai |TConditions5 = Clear chapter |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Conflicting Events |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP6 = 1836 |Beli6 = 19448 |Rainbow6 = |Title6 = |TConditions6 = |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = Attack on the Lake |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP7 = 1837 |Beli7 = 16049 |Rainbow7 = |Title7 = |TConditions7 = |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = Reunited With the Savior |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP8 = 1838 |Beli8 = 16068 |Rainbow8 = 1 |Title8 = Sorcery |TConditions8 = Clear chapter |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = Evil in the Shadows |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP9 = 1839 |Beli9 = 16068 |Rainbow9 = |Title9 = Joker |TConditions9 = |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Withdrawal Symptoms of the Experiment |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP10 = 1839 |Beli10 = 16100 |Rainbow10 = |Title10 = |TConditions10 = |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = Taking Responsibility |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP11 = 1839 |Beli11 = 16110 |Rainbow11 = |Title11 = |TConditions11 = |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = Mystery Assassin Duo |Stamina12 = 12 |Battles12 = 5 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP12 = 1840 |Beli12 = 16110 |Rainbow12 = |Title12 = |TConditions12 = |Chapter13 = 13 |Quest13 = To Take Down an Emperor |Stamina13 = 12 |Battles13 = 5 |Boss13 = |Conditions13 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP13 = 1840 |Beli13 = 16124 |Rainbow13 = 1 |Title13 = Cool |TConditions13 = Clear chapter |Chapter14 = 14 |Quest14 = Birth of a Pirate Alliance |Stamina14 = 12 |Battles14 = 5 |Boss14 = |Conditions14 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP14 = 1841 |Beli14 = 19524 |Rainbow14 = |Title14 = |TConditions14 = |Chapter15 = 15 |Quest15 = Showdown! "Master" Caesar |Stamina15 = 20 |Battles15 = 7 |Boss15 = |Conditions15 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP15 = 3105 |Beli15 = 27192 |Rainbow15 = 1 |Title15 = Master Foxfire Style |TConditions15 = Clear chapter Clear chapter 30 times |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Burning Island to Research Lab Entrance }} How To Beat Burning Island to Research Lab Entrance *Chapter 1: Preemptively changes all slot to STR. *Chapter 2: A new type of grunt: Punk Hazard Gas-Mask Sentry's start to appear from here. Each one uses a different shield when below 50% HP, requiring the orb the Gas-Mask Sentry is weak to. Final stage grunts poison you for 10 turns, put up a 99+ poison immunity and one has a barrier that requires or to break. *Chapter 3: Grunts poison you for 10 turns, use a 4 turn ATK buff, and have poison immunity for 99+ turns. *Chapter 4: Another new type of grunts introduced: centaurs. Final stage: grunts increase your special charge time by 1 and boost ATK for 4 turns. Below 20% they blow one crew member away for 2 turns. *Chapter 5: See Chapter 3 *Chapter 6: Same as chapters 3 and 5 but without the ATK buff. *Chapter 7: Additional damage at end of turn for 5 turns. Brownbeard and 3 centaur grunts. Below 20% HP Brownbeard deals 40000 damage. *Chapter 8: Grunts put up 99+ turn immunity and 4 turn ATK boost *Chapter 9: Centaur grunts preemptively reverse special charge time by 2 turns and caps chain multiplier for 2 turns. Below 30% HP they blow one crew member away for 2 turns. *Chapter 10: Centaur grunts preemptively shuffle your slots and lowers chances of landing on slots for 2 turns. *Chapter 11: Gas-mask grunts permit poison you for 10 turns, and give themselves 99+ turns off poison immunity and a 3 turn DEF buff. *Chapter 12: Rock & Scotch lower your ATK for 3 turns. Below 20% HP they enrage for 3 turns. *Chapter 13: Rock & Scotch again. This time they give you all BLOCK orbs and boost their DEF for 2 turns. Below 20% HP they give you all BLOCK orbs, blind you and makes it harder to land PERFECTs for 3 turns, and enrage for 3 turns. *Chapter 14: Tashigi gives 99+ turns of immunity and Smoker boosts their DEF for 3 turns and target-locks for 99 turns. Smoker at <50% or defeated, Tashigi enrages for 3 turns. *Chapter 15: Caesar preemptively poisons you for 10 turns, makes it harder to land PERFECTs for 2 turns, gives himself poison immunity for 99+ turns, and has a 2 Great hit barrier for 4 turns, and turns all your slots into BOMBs and locks them for 3 turns. When his HP is reduced to 0, he deals 1000 damage to you. Category:Punk Hazard